The First Heist
by AA Addict
Summary: Kay is suffering severe bullying at school. She gets beaten up every single day, and her teacher acts maliciously towards her. Her school life turns from bad to worse, until she loses the will to live. But her first ever heist may change everything...
1. Chapter 1

"Have a nice first day at school, 'kay Kay?" Byrne Faraday said, a warm smile on his face. Kay looked up at her father.

"Of course I'll have a nice day, Faraday style!" Kay replied, grinning. Byrne chuckled and ruffled Kay's black hair. The two performed the Faraday handshake, and Kay skipped into her new school. As soon as she entered she was confused. _All these doors and corridors_, she thought. Kay sighed. Her dad couldn't take her to her new class as he had a case to prosecute that morning. She sighed once again, and wandered aimlessly. Every time Kay would pass by a nice looking classroom, she would knock, and ask if a new girl was supposed to enter the class. No such luck. After checking out all the nice looking classrooms, Kay tried out the dull ones. Unfortunately, her classroom was the dullest of all. It didn't help that the teacher was dull as well.

"Today we have a new pupil, Kay Faraday. Go sit over there, next to Matthew. Hurry up now." The teacher urged. Kay was quite astounded. When she'd been the new girl in other schools the teacher told Kay their name! Kay didn't mull over this for too long, for when she had trudged to the back of the classroom next to Matthew, he had poked her in disgust.

"I don't want to sit next to an ugly girl like you!" Matthew moaned, and shoved Kay's chair to the end of the desk, and she almost fell off. The teacher didn't appear to notice, and just ranted about maths. Kay's ears pricked up to the sound of maths. Byrne Faraday was very strict about maths, as it was an important factor in Byrne's secret career. For Byrne Faraday was none other than the Great Thief: The Yatagarasu. Kay had decided that she was going to follow in her father's footsteps.

"What is one hundred and forty four divided by twelve?" The teacher asked. Kay's hand shot up immediately, while everyone else were still working it out! Some people even had to resort to their calculators! Miss Whatever-her-name-is asked Kay to stand up and reveal the answer to the class. Kay did just that.

"Twelve." Kay answered proudly. The teacher looked at Kay with disdain.

"That is correct, but I am disgusted with you, quite frankly. You did not address me properly. Whenever you answer a question, you shall end it with Miss Stone. Do I make myself clear?" Miss Stone lectured. Kay hung her head, even though she knew that she wasn't the one at fault.

"Yes Miss Stone." Kay whispered sadly.

"Good. Now sit down, and do not say a word. My goodness, you must be the dimmest child in the whole of year four!" Miss Stone commented, loud enough for the whole class to hear. Very loud sniggers rang through the grey classroom, and pierced Kay's happy spirit like knives. Miss Stone handed out worksheets with lots of questions littered on them. Kay bent her head, and worked silently. She answered them faster than you could say 'Objection!' Kay didn't dare tell Miss Stone that she had finished, for fear of humiliation. Her demon teacher would obviously point out a flaw, like the handwriting was too scruffy, or a little bit of the writing wasn't on the line. Kay remembered her old teacher, Miss Hardcastle. She was so nice. She preferred to talk to the one at fault, rather than shout at the child. Unfortunately, Miss Hardcastle had died, and the replacement teacher was useless, so Kay's dad had moved her to this school. Kay wanted her old school back. She had already decided that she hated Greenfield Primary. A head adorned with blond hair suddenly came right next to hers. Kay jumped backwards, and instinctively karate chopped the head. Matthew yelped out in pain, and clutched his head. Kay looked at her hand. _Wow, I never knew my karate chops hurt that much_.

"What the hell was that about? I was copying your work, you dipstick!" Matthew yelled, and pulled on Kay's black hair, hard. She cried out in pain, and shoved Matthew in retaliation. He fell off his chair, and landed with a _thump_. The pair had caught the attention of everyone in the room, well, everyone apart from Miss Stone. Matthew stood up, his face red with anger, his hand poised, ready to strike. Matthew backed Kay up against the dull display wall. She lifted her hands over her head in protection, and very nearly cried. Fortunately the bell went, so Kay and Matthew had to retreat back to their seats. Miss Stone acted like nothing had happened, and dismissed the class for breaktime, whilst she went to the staffroom. Matthew dragged Kay outside, into a secluded part of the playground. They attracted a lot of stares, but no one said anything. In the secluded part, some other boys were there. They were obviously Matthew's cronies, because as soon as Matthew stepped into this area, the boys stood up and bowed. Matthew nodded approvingly, and shoved Kay against a pole. Kay let out a little sob, but no more. Matthew's cronies grinned thuggishly, and tied Kay up, rather roughly. One of them put duct tape over Kay's mouth, while another grabbed her wrist. Kay, knowing what was coming, closed her eyes and braced herself for the Chinese burn. When she got it, she couldn't hold her tears in any longer. Salty tears silently cascaded down her porcelain skin, while the thugs (Matthew is classed as a thug) jeered maliciously. _Someone must be able to hear the jeers_, Kay thought. She would've made as much noise as she could, but the duct tape over her mouth prevented her. After the thugs' little laugh they proceeded to beat her up. Each punch made her body feel like she was on fire. When they had finished Kay had lost a tooth, and bruises were almost everywhere on her fragile body. The thugs guffawed and left Kay tied up, broken. _Nobody will find me_, she thought. Kay remembered the parting words.

'We're not done with you yet.'

A single tear fell down the young girl's face. Today was the worst school day ever.

**A/N- Poor Kay! I made this chapter up at camp. Tell me what you think in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kay had finally been released from the Torture Den (she had made that name up) when school had ended. The thugs had thrown her onto the ground and told her to beat it, so she did. She ran from the school grounds like lightening. All the playground facilities became a blur as Kay ran. Every part of her body felt like knives were stabbing her repeatedly, but she didn't care. All she wanted was her dad.

Kay stopped running to take a breather, and she turned to face Greenfield Primary. Hatred and misery were playing in her eyes, as she looked at the prison. Yes, Greenfield Primary was a prison, a prison she couldn't escape. Kay ran until the school was out of sight, then slowed to a walk. She wondered whether she should tell her father about the incident at school. Miss Hardcastle had drummed an important piece of advice into her class.

_'If you are bullied, whether it is physically or verbally, always tell a teacher and your parents.'_

Kay was all set on telling her dad, but then Matthew's jeering face leered at her in her mind. Taunting, jeering, wicked. All the things the Yatagarasu wanted to eradicate the world of. It was at that moment when Kay decided to handle the situation on her own. To make herself worthy of the Yatagarasu title, Kay would have to endure this. This would be a battle where the Little Yatagarasu would fly solo.

Kay fought back tears, and her defeated walk soon turned into an authoritative stride. Kay continued this facade up until she reached her street, 346 Truth Avenue. She ran straight up to her house, and relief washed over her when she saw her father's elegant Mercedes parked in its designated parking space. Her dad had to park at the parking slot on the right, as the other two spaces belonged to Tyrell Badd and Calisto Yew.

Kay strode up to her door and carefully took the massive key out of her hair and slotted it into the keyhole. She opened the door to reveal a grand entrance hall, adorned with paintings. Kay took her boots off in the cloakroom and walked down the red carpet, peering at all the pictures. Most of them were landscapes. Her personal favourite landscape was the one of beach with the sunset behind it. Kay loved sunsets. But Kay's favourite out of all the paintings was the painting of Byrne Faraday, Calisto Yew and Tyrell Badd all standing back to back, with serious expressions on their faces. Then there was Kay, grinning and putting up a peace sign. Kay smiled at the picture. She wasn't supposed to be in the painting, but she posed for the painting anyway.

Kay went into the living room. She loved the living room. It was messy, and it had a massive TV. Byrne was slouched over the sofa, his eyes droopy. It seemed like he was nodding off. Kay decided to give her father a wake-up call. She took in a deep breath, and-

"DADDY! I'M HOME!" Kay yelled, right into her poor unsuspecting dad's ear. Byrne woke up with a start. He saw Kay, and his startled expression turned to a weary smile. He ruffled her hair.

"How did my little Yatagarasu do at- WHAT ARE THOSE?" Byrne yelled, and gestured to Kay's bruises. Kay grinned sheepishly. Inside she was crying, but outside she was as right as rain. Kay had the perfect excuse. She twiddled her thumbs.

"Well, you know you can get those really wobbly chairs at school? Well, I had one, and I fell over so many times. Plus, I was walking on the wall, and I fell off." Kay lied right off the bat. She was relieved that her father didn't own a magic bracelet or something that allowed him to focus on her nervous habits and tell if she was lying. Byrne Faraday shook his head, and tutted.

"When will you learn to control your feet?" Byrne said, and brought Kay in for a hug. Kay hugged her dad. She felt safe now. They broke the hug, and Kay went up to her room. Byrne became lost in thought. _Kay's obviously lying. Nobody bruises all around their body just by falling off a chair and a wall. Something's up_, he thought.

Kay went up to her room, and sprawled across her bed. _Hopefully tomorrow will be better_, she thought. She heard her dad's voice from downstairs.

"Just to let you know that Uncle Badd and Calisto will be coming at 7!" Byrne yelled. Kay smiled. Today would be fun.

**A/N- Kay didn't tell her dad. She's too strong. Thank you for your reviews! I only posted it yesterday, and I got so many! I thank all of you! **


	3. Chapter 3

Kay looked around her room. Photos of Kay and her dad littered the windowsill, along with a raven moneybox and a flower vase. She had a walk in wardrobe and a very large chest of drawers. On her chest of drawers were things that she had made herself. The one that she was most proud of was a metal brooch that was in the shape of the Yatagarasu symbol. Kay would wear it with her homemade blue scarf, on her first ever heist (whenever that would be). She looked up at the banner that she had made. It read 'Faraday Sanctuary'. _That banner had never been more right_, Kay thought. Her thoughts drifted back to school. She didn't want to face school tomorrow. The torture, the pain, the tears. What did she do to have to suffer this much pain? Why did this happen to her? Why? She flopped down onto her four-poster bed and cried into her pillow. By the end of her crying session her pillow was very damp. Suddenly she heard the front door open. Kay ran downstairs and saw a detective with a very worn jacket. Kay ran up to him.

"Uncle Badd!"

Tyrell Badd opened his arms to the little girl as she crashed into him. He whirled her around, and then ruffled her hair. Badd gave Kay a lollipop, and shook Byrne's hand.

"Hey, Byrne. How you doing?" Badd asked, while sucking on his own lollipop. Byrne smiled.

"Alright. I see you're still a lollipop addict." Byrne commented, looking pointedly at the stick protruding out of the battle-worn detective's mouth. He took his lollipop out, and smiled.

"You know I can't resist a good lollipop. Hey, is Calisto coming any time soon?" Badd asked. Right on cue, Calisto's pink Cadillac appeared in her parking slot. Badd took out his mirror, and looked in it.

"Well well well, speak of the devil." Badd said, and Calisto banged the door open. She came in, her coat soaking and her hair a damp mess.

"Trust the rain to come when I'm out. Hey, do you mind if I put my coat onto the radiator to dry? Thanks." Calisto said. She didn't even wait for a reply, as she hung her coat onto an empty radiator. Kay didn't run up to Calisto, as she knew that Calisto was colder than Uncle Badd, and wasn't that fond of hugs. So Kay walked up to Calisto, and held her hand out.

"Hey Kay. Whattup?" Calisto greeted, and shook her hand. The duo grinned, and turned to the other two people. Kay had a look of curiosity on her face, and turned to her dad.

"Daddy? Which place are you going to perform a heist in today?" Kay asked, an innocent smile accompanying her not-so-innocent question. Byrne chuckled.

"We'll be attacking Bluecorp today. They have lots of secrets they can blackmail people with." Byrne explained. Kay jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yay! I hate that Bluecorp thing! The boss killed the nice defense attorney who gave me a lollipop and a swiss roll and a kite and a slinky and a bouncy ball and a cuddle shawl and a teddy bear and a balloon when it was my birthday and a hanky when I was crying and a brooch making kit for my birthday and a blue scarf which I've attached my brooch onto and-" Kay went on a tangent about all the things the 'Nice defense attorney' had given her. The adults rolled their eyes simultaneously, and led the little girl into the 'Heisting Room'. Byrne sat at the head of the table, with Calisto on one side, and Badd on the other. Kay sat next to Calisto, and got out her drawing pad. She always sat next to Calisto, as Calisto was a very good artist, and she often helped Kay improve her drawings when Byrne and Badd were talking about something that Calisto wasn't interested in. Behind Byrne was a massive screen that was used to show blueprints and the like. Byrne clapped loudly to signify the start of the meeting (not that the clap was needed, the dark room was very silent). The occupants all looked at Byrne. He cleared his throat. Kay started drawing. Today she was going to draw herself on her first ever heist.

"Right. Today's the day that we, the Yatagarasu, are going to steal Bluecorp's dirty blackmailing secrets. Now, the blueprints!" Byrne announced, and clicked his fingers. Blueprints instantly appeared on the massive screen, and Byrne stood up to point out the stages. Kay decided to pay attention here, for a reason she didn't really know.

"First Badd will keep watch until the guards pass for their break, then he will give the signal, which is an owl's hoot. Then Calisto and myself will sneak in using the front door, and Badd will sneak in through the back. After that we all shall meet in the 'Meeting Room'. Quite fitting, don't you think? Anyway, then we shall all go our separate ways, and meet in the 'Secrets Room', where we will place the Yatagarasu's calling card. Calisto, you will go the way that passes the 'CEO Office', Badd, you will go the way that passes the 'Secretary's Office', and I shall go the way that passes the 'Accountant's Office'. Is that clear? We shall take as many secrets as we can carry, and exit Bluecorp the way we came. Do you all understand?" Byrne explained, and, with another click of the fingers, the blueprints vanished. The Yatagarasu team nodded, and Kay applauded. Byrne laughed, and sat back down. Kay walked up to her dad, and showed him her picture. It was a picture of Kay, Badd, Byrne and Calisto. Byrne, Badd and Calisto were all holding hands, and Kay was sitting on her father's shoulders. Wide grins were drawn on each person's face. Byrne smiled, and showed it to the rest of the adults. They smiled also, and handed to book back to Byrne. He tore the page out, and stuck it on the wall that was adorned with newspaper clippings featuring the Yatagarasu. Badd looked at his watch.

"Now, we wait for 9."

**A/N- Thank you again for all the reviews! I know I changed Badd and Calisto's personality a bit, but I wanted the adults close to Kay to be nice. Anyway, another reminder about my poll about which romance pairing I should do! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

When the clock struck nine, the adults simultaneously heaved themselves up and put their coats on. Suddenly the occupants of the house (a mansion, really) heard a knock, quite a few knocks. Byrne opened the door, and a bumbling detective stumbled in. He was completely dry. Calisto grumbled.

"Hey pal! I've come to look after Kay whilst you go to the courthouse!" The bumbling detective greeted. This detective went by the name of Detective Gumshoe. Byrne smiled.

"Thank you Detective Gumshoe. Well, we'll see you soon! Bye Kay. Gumshoe will take good care of you." Byrne said, and kissed the top of Kay's head. He leaned in close to her ear.

"And maybe, if you play the right game, Gumshoe will buy you a packet of swiss rolls. Just saying."

Kay giggled and nodded, and the Yatagarasu Team exited the house/mansion. Gumshoe looked at Kay, a smile on his face as he clapped his hands together.

"Alright Kay! What do you want to play?" Gumshoe asked, while miming playing being an aeroplane. The pencil behind his ear fell out, much to his annoyance. _It took me ages to put that in perfectly!_ Kay giggled.

"You rhymed! And you mimed!" Kay pointed out, and grinned. Gumshoe gave a grin too.

"Hey, you rhymed too. We're poets, and we didn't even know it!"

Kay put on her thinking face for a moment, and then her face lit up like a light bulb.

"I've got a rhyme about cucumbers!" Kay blurted. Gumshoe gave her a startled look. _How did this 8-year-old think of a rhyme about cucumbers, of all things?_ Kay stood on the telephone table, and cleared her throat.

"This is a rhyme about cucumbers, by Kay Faraday. Ahem… You slice them, and dice them, and then you put a price on them!" Kay sang, and bowed, as if expecting clapping. Gumshoe didn't clap for her, oh no. He gave a standing ovation, and even threw in a few cheers! Kay grinned, and jumped off the telephone table, quite stylishly. Gumshoe ruffled her hair, and then looked in his bag for something. Kay was curious. She was about to ask, when a feather pen and fancy paper was thrust into her face. Kay jumped back and karate chopped the poor detective's head instinctively. Gumshoe reeled in pain, and tears actually spilled down the detective's head. Kay instantly regretted her action, and got some ice to soothe the detective's head. Kay apologized over and over again, but Gumshoe just shook them off, and congratulated Kay on her power. With every compliment Kay felt guiltier. She decided to cheer the detective up by telling him about her karate chop to , she relayed her whole day to Gumshoe.

Gumshoe's eyes grew wide with concern as the story went on. It was then that Gumshoe saw her bruises. Kay realized that Gumshoe was staring at her bruises, and she tried to cover them as best as she could. _I'm in for it now. Gummy's going to press me on the matter, and then he's going to barge into the school and show my bruises to the Head. Then everybody will laugh at me for being weak, and Matthew and the rest of the jerks will bully me more. Gummy can barge into the school, he's a detective. But if he does, I won't be worthy of the Yatagarasu title._ Kay was thinking of answers for Gumshoe's questions-to-be-asked when his gruff voice spoke again.

"Hey, aren't you going to write your rhyme down?"

Kay was surprised. Maybe Gumshoe could read her mind, and he listened to her wishes. Or maybe he can hear her spirit talking? No, that couldn't be possible. Gumshoe isn't a mind reader, or a spirit medium. Kay took the feather pen and paper without question and wrote her rhyme down. She handed it back to Gumshoe, and he looked at her handwriting. He was taken aback.

"You have very neat writing Kay. You should feel accomplished. Not many people can write with a feather pen as well as you. Heck, even I have trouble! Hey, I've got an idea. To keep that old hag of a teacher from pestering you about your perfect handwriting and spelling, how about we have a spelling test?" Gumshoe asked. He knew that it wasn't every child's cup of coffee, but Kay looked like she would enjoy it. Sure enough, she jumped up and down in excitement.

She led him into the study, where Kay grabbed a lined piece of A4 paper, and sat down immediately, pen poised. Gumshoe gave a hearty chuckle, and thought of some words. He didn't want to give her boring words, oh no. That was the poor excuse of a teacher's job. Gumshoe cleared his throat, and his eyes searched around the room for a word that would pique the excitable girl's interest. Files were stacked up on the shelves everywhere, and the desk that Kay was sat at was littered with all kinds of forms and papers. Finally Gumshoe had an idea, an idea that the room had not helped with.

"Spell 'Kay'." Gumshoe ordered, and smiled as Kay gave him a look that plainly said 'I know how to spell my own name'. Nevertheless, she wrote it down.

"Now spell 'is'."

Kay was starting to become bored. _These are baby words_, she thought. Surely Gummy must know that she could spell words like 'differentiate'!

"Spell 'going'."

Finally, Gumshoe had moved the words from level 0 to level 1! It should be noted that she writes down every single word that Gumshoe tells her to spell.

"Spell 'to'."

Ugh, back to level 0. No, this was level –1.

"Spell 'be', as in…as in… I am going to be!" Gumshoe told her, proud at his example. Kay inwardly groaned at the simplicity of it all.

"Spell 'a'."

_Now things are really dumb. Heck, a baby could spell 'a'!_ Kay thought.

"Spell 'phenomenal'."

Kay was elated to be asked to spell such a large word. Kay grinned, and quickly wrote down the word.

"Spell 'karate'."

_Okay, still in the more advanced section_. One person in her old school had spelled 'karate' wrong. She had written 'karati'. A simple error, but still!

"Spell 'chop'."

_Back to the baby language!_

"Spell 'master'."

_Moderate difficulty, border lining on easy.._ Gumshoe clapped his hands. He grinned.

"The spelling test has come to an end! Now, give me your paper Kay please!" Gumshoe asked, his hand outstretched, waiting for the 'test' to be handed to him. Kay gave it to him. She giggled as he exaggerated marking her work. He flamboyantly ticked it, and every so often he would make remarks like 'This work is awesome!' and 'Yep, yep, yep!' He handed the paper back to grinned at his ticks. The ticks were massive, and Gumshoe had used a pen that emitted luscious green ink. She scanned the paper, and peered at the scruffily written message at the bottom. It read 'Well done Kay! Now, I want you to read the words that you have spelt like they were a sentence.' Kay did exactly that, and her heart glowed at what Gumshoe had told her to write.

"Kay is going to be a phenomenal karate chop master. Thanks Gummy! You're awesome!" Kay said, and hugged the scruffy detective. Gumshoe hugged her back, and then the pair smiled.

"Hey, how about we have dinner now?" Kay asked, after hers and Gumshoe's tummy had grumbled quite audibly. The pair laughed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Gumshoe looked around in awe. His kitchen was nothing compared to this one! The cooker was stainless steel, and it really was stainless! The countertop was made of white marble, and not a single speck of dirt was on it!

Kay looked at Gumshoe's face. She thought about his face when he entered the house. She thought about his face when he entered the study. These faces all held the same expression; startled. Kay came to the conclusion that Gumshoe was quite poor. But she didn't say that out loud, she was too tactful.

"How about we make…enchiladas?" Kay asked, and a miniscule bit of drool appeared at the side of her mouth. She loved enchiladas. On her birthday she would always request them, and she would frequently request them on normal days. Gumshoe raised an eyebrow.

"You plan to eat enchiladas, when I don't know how to make them?" Gumshoe asked skeptically. Kay nodded.

"I know how to make them! Daddy taught me how. Now I can teach you!" Kay explained, and handed him two aprons. Gumshoe looked at them oddly.

"Why have I got two? I'm not that fat!" Gumshoe asked.

"One is for you, and the other is for me! I can't tie my own up. Mine's the Bart Simpson one." Kay explained matter-of-factly, as if it was the simplest thing on earth to understand. Which it was. But Kay didn't mean it like that. Gumshoe gave a look of understanding and put her apron on, then put his apron on. Kay clapped her hands, and brought out all the ingredients required.

"Okay Gummy, first you have to-" Kay started, and the pair set off to making enchiladas.

~2 hours later~

Kay took the enchiladas out, and set them on the countertop with a flourish. Gumshoe clapped, and he took out the cutlery. He was about to go to the dining room when he suddenly remembered that he didn't know where it was! Kay smiled, and took the enchiladas to the dining room, whilst Gumshoe took the cutlery.

No cleaning up of the kitchen was required, as Kay had been very tidy in her cooking. And the dishwasher could easily clean the dishes. Kay sat down in her place, and Gumshoe sat next to her. They chatted whilst eating. Kay had never felt more content eating with another adult besides her dad, not even with Uncle Badd or Calisto.

When the pair had finished eating Kay put the dishes in the dishwasher, and led Gumshoe to the living room. There she sat down with Gumshoe, and turned the TV on. She looked at the clock.

"What do you want to watch? Dora the Explorer? Peppa Pig? Go Diego Go?" Gumshoe asked, flicking through the kids' channels. _Please not Peppa Pig, or Dora the Explorer, or Go Diego Go! That Diego is a cheap mickey take on Diego Armando_, Gumshoe inwardly prayed. Kay shook her head furiously.

"Why would I want to watch that? They're soppy. No, I'd like to watch this." Kay objected, and flicked the channel to 'Anime mania'. Kay bounced in excitement.

"YES! Higurashi's just starting!" Kay cheered, and her eyes became fixated on the screen as she sang the Japanese lyrics. Luckily, it had the English translation. Gumshoe's eyes grew wide when he saw a girl licking blood on her hand. When the program was in the middle, there was a murder scene. This guy's head was sliced open! Gumshoe even had to look away in fright when he saw it! When he looked at Kay he was stunned. _How could this little girl watch such a horror anime? It has brutal murder, for crying out loud! There are psychological teenagers everywhere!_

"Serves Teppei and Rina right! Go Rena!" Kay cheered. Gumshoe looked at the little girl in horror, and decided to be wary of her next time she had a knife in her hand, whether it be a butter knife or a massive butcher knife. When the episode ended Kay looked up at Gumshoe, an innocent smile on her face.

"Did you like it? I love this series, I can't wait for tomorrow! It's nearly the end, and then we're going to move onto Higurashi no naku koro ni kai! What was your favourite part? Mine was the part when Keiichi and everyone volunteered to help Rena hide the bodies, and keep it a secret! They're awesome friends, don't you think?" Kay asked, an innocent look accompanying a question regarding a psychological horror thriller. Gumshoe swallowed, and nodded weakly. Kay yawned, and rested her head on Gumshoe's arm.

"Gummy? Can you search for 'Higurashi main theme' on youtube please? Pick the second one please." Kay asked sleepily. Gumshoe obliged, and results came flooding forward. He picked the second one, and a creepy picture of the Higurashi characters came up. A peaceful song played, and Kay curled up into a ball. Gumshoe supposed that this was a lullaby. Kay fell asleep about 10 minutes later, and Gumshoe fell asleep soon after.

**A/N- I didn't mean for Kay to sound cocky and full of herself, she just wanted a bit of a challenge (in the spelling test). I love the Higurashi series. It's 18+ when censored, apparently. And I am younger, so yeah. It only fazes me out a little though. It's a really good anime though, you might want to try it out. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews! Sorry for the slow update! As always, reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_*beep beep*_**

Kay woke up with a start. She was in her own lilac bedroom. _I must have dozed off when Gummy put on the Higurashi main theme. Speaking of Gummy, where is he?_ Kay wondered, as she jumped out of bed. She was happy and lively, until she looked at her calendar. Underneath Shion Sonozaki (Kay is obsessed with Higurashi), on the date 15th March, next to it the day was written.

Tuesday.

Kay's shoulders sagged, and her once energetic walk turned into a slow, depressed shuffle. She would have to face more torture today. Kay got herself ready, and came downstairs into the kitchen, her best fake smile plastered on her face. Kay needed to keep up this happy façade for her dad! She got herself a bowl of Coco Rocks, and went into the dining room and ate them. Byrne was already in there, eating a bowl of porridge. Kay sat next to her father.

"Hi Daddy! Did you steal the secrets?" Kay asked. Byrne nodded wearily. Kay peered at his face. If you looked closely, you could see dark circles underneath his eyes, and his face seemed more tired than usual.

"Yep, all of them. I've got a case to prosecute again this morning, so you'll have to be quick." Byrne said, and put his bowl in the dishwasher. Kay sped up, and in two minutes she had finished her breakfast, tied up her hair (including the key) and put her shoes on. Byrne ruffled her hair, and the two entered the Mercedes.

When they got to the school Kay had to quickly get into her class, as there was only a minute left till the bell rang! Luckily she was a fast runner, so she made it within ten seconds. She made her way towards her place next to the monster known as Matthew, and just as she was about to sit down, Matthew pulled the chair out from behind her so that she fell onto the floor. The whole class laughed, apart from one girl. She had looked at Kay, pity clear in her mocha brown eyes. Kay hadn't seen this girl in the class before, but judging by the fact that there was only one place left when Kay applied for the school, and Kay had taken it, then this girl must have been off sick or something yesterday.

Kay evil eyed Matthew, and pulled her chair towards the desk and sat on it. Suddenly the class became silent as Miss Stone barged her ugly self into the classroom. Kay decided that today she would not back down. She would not cower. She would not be frightened.

"Be completely silent as I do the register, and only speak to state your presence when I call your name. Jenna Ackbey?" Miss Stone called out. Jenna, a timid blonde girl, replied 'Here Miss Stone' in a quiet voice, as if she was a little gazelle and Miss Stone was a towering lion. Miss Stone went down the register, and when she came to Kay's name, she paused. Kay waited expectantly.

"Kay Faraday?" Miss Stone drawled, hate seeping out from every syllable.

"Present, _Miss Stone_." Kay replied, putting lots of emphasis on 'Miss Stone'. Her teacher's eyes bore into hers, loathing Kay every minute. Kay kept up her gaze defiantly. She was not going to lose today. No way. Miss Stone continued down the register.

"Matthew Rogers?" Miss Stone said.

"Here Miss Stone. I'm surprised you didn't notice me, being the student that I am." Matthew said, idly playing with his rubber, like he owned the world. Miss Stone nodded, and kept going down the register. Kay looked at the boy next to her, hate emanating from her like sweat emanated from Matthew (a lot). How did he get away with absolutely everything in this blasted world? Kay gritted her teeth, and Matthew flashed a cocky smile.

"Ema Skye?" Miss Stone called, and the brunette who didn't laugh at Kay responded. _Ema Skye huh? Maybe she'll be my friend_. Miss Stone finished the register, and told everybody to stand up in silence. The class did so, and Miss Stone told them what they were going to do today.

"Right, I have booked the science labs for us this morning, so we had better make haste. Come on, snails move faster than you idiots." Miss Stone said, and ushered the children out into the corridors. Kay walked slowly as people barged past her, including Miss Stone.

"Hi! How're you doing? I'm Ema Skye! You're Kay Faraday, right? The one whose name Miss Stone paused at in the register, and then you two had an epic battle of stares?" Ema asked cheerily. _Wow, someone actually talked to me. By talked to me, I mean to have a friendly conversation with me, not to poke fun at me_. Kay nodded.

"Yep! The one and only! And do you think I won?" Kay asked, excited at the possibility of a new friend. Ema nodded her head furiously.

"Everyone knows that Miss Stone loses staring battles!" Ema said, and the pair laughed. Kay saw that Ema was wearing a lab coat and rose tinted glasses were perched on top of her head.

"Do you like science then?" Kay said, and she was pretty sure that the answer was going to be a big fat YES.

"YES! I love science! Chemistry, to be precise. I love working with chemicals, and the excitement when you test it out to see if it works! And having the experiment blow up in your face every so often gives me a great laugh! I've memorized the periodic table and everything! When I'm older I want to be a forensic scientist, or a forensics investigator! What do you want to be when you're older?" Ema said, all in a rush. Kay giggled at Ema's rant about science. She had never seen someone so passionate about it! Kay wondered about telling Ema about her goal in life. After all, she had only known this girl for five minutes! So Kay decided to give her a test.

"Would you consider being my friend?" Kay asked. Ema looked at Kay, a look of shock on her face.

"Kay, I thought we were already friends!" Ema exclaimed. Kay smiled to show her appreciativeness of this comment. _Test one has been passed with full marks._

"That means a lot to me Ema. Thanks. If I asked you to keep a secret, would you keep it no matter what?" Kay asked. After all, if she were going to tell her newfound friend her career choice, she would expect the information to remain a secret. Ema nodded. _Another tick in the book_. Kay gave her a smile filled with gratitude, and went on.

"Would you stick by me, through the good times and the bad? Even if I, for example, stole something from a company?" Kay asked. Her tone had suddenly become a bit more serious as she stared at Ema. Ema fiddled with her brown strands of hair that came in front her. _I think they're called bangs, but I'm not sure._

"I would definitely stick by you, in good times, and the bad. But Kay, I will stick by you if you steal something that will benefit the world. But if you steal something for your own personal pilfering, then I'm afraid…" Ema trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence. Kay placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ema, I would never steal something for my own personal pilfering. I hate common thieves, who think they're so high and mighty, stealing a car or something. People wonder 'How did they do it?' or 'It's amazing how they did it.', when in fact, it's just lame. Lame lame lame. I hate common criminals, murderers, thieves, smugglers, even your common burglar." Kay explained. She wanted Ema to realise that she would never be a common criminal. Ema nodded, an understanding look on her face. _She's understanding too. Well, Ema's passed the test with full marks! Time to tell her what my ambition is!_ Kay took a deep breath.

"Ema. I asked you all those questions because I was testing you. I wanted to see if you were trustworthy enough to hear about my ambition. You passed my test with full marks, so, I'm going to tell you. I am aspiring to become… the Great Thief, the Yatagarasu." Kay said, pausing for dramatic effect. It worked splendidly! Ema's mouth made a perfect 'O' as she contemplated what Kay had just told her. Kay grinned at the sight of Ema.

"Isn't…isn't he that thief who steals from companies for justice?" Ema asked. Kay nodded. Ema's face glowed with delight.

"Yay! My sister Lana is a detective at the police station! She's supposed to be on the lookout for the Yatagarasu, but she didn't because she admires the Yatagarasu's purpose for stealing! She'd be delighted to see you!" Ema squealed.

Ema's sister didn't approve of many of her friends, as they were all makeup loving, fashion obsessed, shopping addicts. Lana hated those types of people. She thought that gave girls a pathetic stereotype. And those types of girls gained pity from Lana, because she knew that they just had self-confidence issues when they couldn't leave the house without makeup and pretty clothes. Lana knew this because she had trained to be a therapist, but the law had intrigued her more.

Ema had grown up with no makeup, and she was proud of it. But other girls who wore makeup started teasing her on how ugly she was, and Ema attempted to buy makeup, but Lana forbade her, and put self-confidence back in Ema. And then Ema's own friends picked on her, and Ema moved to Greenfield Primary at the start of year two, to gain new friends, which she did. Unfortunately, they all moved at the start of year three, so Ema just hung around with the boring makeup girls. Now Ema's met a really nice girl who doesn't wear makeup and is training to be a purveyor of justice, and Lana would approve! _Winner, player one!_ Ema thought. Kay was a perfect friend. Just at that moment, Kay clapped her hands in delight.

"Yay! I like the fact that someone who I like has a sister who I will probably like, and she will probably like me!" Kay said, laughing. _How many times can that girl say 'like'? _Ema thought.

"Silence! That took longer than I expected, it seems that the science lab that I booked had been taken rather rudely. Come on children, get inside and sit anywhere without a word. I cannot be bothered putting all of you worthless children in a seating plan when we are hardly in here. Now get in, and if I here a sound out of you brats, you will be in a months detention." Miss Stone warned, her face stony. And red. It seemed that Miss Stone had gotten lost on her way to the science lab. Kay turned to look at Ema, and it seemed that she had an idea of the true events that had taken place. The girls stifled laughs, and sat at the back of the lab, not wanting to go anywhere near the dreadful Miss Stone.

Kay looked around. This room was dedicated to chemistry. The periodic table had taken up one display board, and different experiments had taken up the other display boards. Suddenly an image of chemicals appeared on the whiteboard: making poisons, to be exact. Kay loved poison and chemicals, as poison was so complicated, and chemicals explode! She almost gasped in delight, but held it back, as did Ema. Suddenly a terrifying bellow rang out through the classroom.

"KAY FARADAY! Did I not tell the WHOLE CLASS to REMAIN QUIET at all times? YET THE WHOLE CLASS MANAGED TO KEEP QUIET, EXCEPT YOU, A SNIVELING EXCUSE OF A CHILD! A MONTH'S DETENTION! STARTING NEXT WEEK!" Miss Stone shouted, her face livid. Kay fixed her gaze on Miss Stone, her eyes sparkling with tears. She wasn't even talking. Heck, she wasn't even _breathing_ loudly. Ema sent her a pitiful look. Miss Stone glared at Kay then proceeded to explain the task they had to do.

"We are going to be making potassium cyanide. You shall work with the person sat next to you. A set of instructions will be placed at every station. Off you go." Miss Stone poorly explained. Kay was lucky that she had Ema working with her, as the instructions were very vague. Ema rolled up her sleeves, and set her pink lens glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, Miss Stone's instructions are pants, but I know how to make potassium cyanide. Lana's studied the process for work, and I studied it just for fun. Kay, put on these glasses. These are better than school ones because Lana got them straight from the forensics department." Ema said, and handed Kay some purple lens glasses. Kay put them on without a moment's hesitation, and the two set to work on making the deadly poison.

_Ema's awesome at science. I'm really lucky to have a friend like her_, Kay thought. Ema was like lightening, darting around the classroom finding all the right equipment and chemicals. Due to Ema, Kay and Ema finished first. It took them only ten minutes. The rest of the class was still on step one!

"Finished!" Kay and Ema called together. The class became silent as Miss Stone strode up to the pair, a frown plastered on the old hag's face. She eyed the powdery substance. Finally she spoke.

"Well girls, why don't you show the class how to do it? And that's not an option." Miss Stone barked, and beckoned for the class to sit down. The class obliged, and Kay and Ema made their way to the front. Ema directed Kay through all the steps, and they were done in five minutes! The duo even did a little showboating and made the potassium cyanide give a loud _bang_ before settling into it's deadly state. The class applauded, but Miss Stone just sneered.

"No showboating in my class. Now go back to your seats. For unnecessary showboating you will not be allowed to partake in any more experiments. " She scolded. Kay and Ema hung their heads and sat at their seats. Kay peered at Ema. She looked crestfallen, like the whole world had ended. There was sadness in her eyes that could only match the sadness that Kay had when Matthew and the thugs beat her up. Kay knew how much Ema loved science. It was like Kay's love for the truth.

She glared at Miss Stone, who just continued rambling about the worksheet that she was going to hand out. Kay had to find a way to punish this woman. No, she wasn't even a human. She was a demon. A demon coming from the fiery depths of Hell.

Suddenly Kay was jolted out of her reverie by the bell. Miss Stone dismissed the class and marched out herself. Kay was about to leave with Ema when Matthew stopped her, a sadistic grin plastered on his face. Kay immediately felt worried. He picked up the potassium cyanide container and dragged Kay to the Torture Den.

Ema secretly followed them to the Torture Den. She would startle the thugs when they were about to hurt Kay. Ema stealthily followed Matthew, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the little brown bottle that Matthew was clutching. _Potassium cyanide? Why's he got that stuff? He can't seriously be trying to kill Kay, can he? What's his beef? There must be a deeper meaning to this. I've got to tell Lana._ Ema hid in the Torture Den, and watched Matthew.

"See this? It's the stuff that you and Ema made. You know what it's going to be? It's going to be the thing that kills you." Matthew said sinisterly, and made to open the bottle containing the deadly poison. Kay gasped. She desperately looked for a way out. She noticed that she wasn't tied up like last time. Kay looked at Matthew, who was struggling to open the little bottle. _Idiot, doesn't he know that it's a push then twist bottle?_ Kay took advantage of the confusion and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Matthew reeled back in pain, and Kay did her trademark karate chop on the head. He reeled even more, and dropped the lethal poison. _I'm glad it's not glass, or it would've shattered, and then the potassium cyanide would've gone everywhere, resulting in loads of animals dying._ Kay made her escape to the opposite end of the playground with Ema in tow.

When they got there the pair panted heavily. Ema turned to look at Kay. Kay had an expression on her face that she had only worn once before, when her father was almost murdered. This was an expression of fear. Not just the fear you get when you see a horror movie, oh no. This was fear at its peak, fear like you had never seen before.

Ema put an arm round Kay, and sat down on the bench. Tears slowly ran down Kay's face, as she stared in front of her. Suddenly the bell rang. Kay furiously wiped her tears off her face and went to her next lesson with Ema. _Today Kay has to come back to my house and see Lana. We've got to report this to the police. It was attempted murder, for goodness sake! The only thing more serious is actual murder._

When Kay and Ema entered their dull as grey classroom, Miss Stone glared at Kay. Kay kept her head down. She didn't want Miss Stone to find out that she'd been crying. Her black hair fell in front of her face as she timidly sat in her seat. Ema went back to hers, and looked at Miss Stone as she was staring at Kay. Ema noticed anger in her expression. Anger, and something else. Was it… confusion? Or fear? Ema couldn't quite figure it out.

Matthew kicked Kay under the table, but Kay remained silent and still. It was like she had lost the will to live. Matthew bent down to her ear and whispered.

"You got away this time, but next time, you won't be so lucky."

**A/N- I actually did that? A year 4 attempting to kill another year 4? It's essential to the story though. This chapter was quite dark, well, the second half anyway. I wanted to focus on Kay and Ema's relationship in this chapter. I give my thanks to  
Red-The-Mudkip for the idea of Ema and Kay being friends. **

**I'm sorry about the long wait for an update. I was stuck in a creative slump. Anyway, you know the drill. Review please!**

**And I thank you all for the reviews. They're awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kay ran out of the school doors, tears flowing down her face. Ema caught up with her and stopped her in her tracks.

"Kay. What happened today was very serious. You need to see my sister. Today. You were almost _murdered_ for crying out loud!" Ema said, shaking Kay. Kay showed no emotion whatsoever. Ema sighed and dragged Kay to her own house. Kay wasn't that heavy, so the pair reached Ema's house in five minutes. Ema pressed the doorbell. Her doorbell was very unique. When pressed, a soundtrack from a video game played through the house. The soundtrack was 'Confess the Truth' from a video game called Ace Attorney Investigations. It was Lana and Ema's favourite game. The door opened, and a serious looking woman opened the door. She looked strict, but when she saw Ema her whole face changed. Her frown turned into a smile, her previously blank eyes had a sparkle in them and she looked years younger, and more relaxed. She opened her arms.

"Hi Ema! How was school? And who's your friend?" The woman asked. Ema ran into her arms.

"Hi Lana! This is Kay! She's my new friend. She started yesterday. School? Very good… and very bad." Ema said, and her sunny smile disappeared when she uttered those final words. Lana looked worried. She beckoned for the two girls to come inside. The Skye sisters' house wasn't as big as the Faraday's, but it was still quite large. The living room had 42 inch TV, atop a stand containing a DVD player and a Nintendo Wii. Lana sat down on the black leather sofa, and motioned for Kay and Ema to do the same. Ema sat down and pulled Kay down. Lana cleared her throat.

"What's up Ema? You look worried. And you brought your friend Kay here without warning. I assume that her dad knows?" Lana asked, beckoning to the emotionless black haired girl. Ema shook her head.

"This was a dire emergency. I didn't want to go to her house, then to drag her over here. And you're a detective, so you're with the police. I'm going to let Kay explain it." Ema said, putting an arm round Kay. Kay swallowed and spoke. Her voice came out as a soft whisper.

"I… don't want to talk about it." Kay whispered. Lana shook her head, got up and sat next to Kay.

"Kay, I'm part of the police force. You can trust me." Lana said. Kay swallowed once more.

"Can you promise not to tell anybody? Not even my dad? And can you promise to only do anything about it if I ask you to?" Kay asked. Lana thought for a moment. _I don't know whether I should promise this. What if it's very serious? This little girl seems like she's very traumatized. I think I should promise this though. Anything to get her to talk. Then maybe I can persuade her to let me help her._

"I promise." Lana agreed. Kay nodded her head.

"It started yesterday, the day I started the prison school under the falsetto name, Greenfield Primary. I came into-" Kay started, but was interrupted by a shocked Ema.

"It started yesterday? Ohhhhh, why was I ill yesterday? I could've helped you!" Ema scolded herself. Kay gave a small smile and continued.

"I came into the class, and I was told by Miss Stone to sit next to Matthew, a really horrible boy. He poked me. I karate chopped his head instinctively, and he pulled my hair. At breaktime he tied me up to a pole along with his cronies and beat me up. I'm covered in bruises and lost a tooth after that. Today I was given a months detention for no reason, and we were told to make potassium cyanide. At breaktime Matthew took it and tried to put it in my mouth. Luckily he didn't know how to open the bottle so I kicked him and ran. And something worse happened." Kay explained. Lana was shocked out of her socks. _How does a year four have the bottle to kill someone else?_ Lana wasn't sure that she wanted to know what was worse. Did he actually murder somebody? Ema honestly didn't know what was worse. She couldn't think of anything for the life of her.

"Miss Stone banned Ema and me from doing science experiments because we did a little showboating. We did deserve to showboat, we finished making it in five minutes. Ema deserves most of the credit though. It's the fact that Ema can't do science experiments anymore that's worse than my experience." Kay finished, and looked at her feet. Lana and Ema breathed out in relief.

"Kay, I thought that there was something that was honestly worse than attempted murder! Don't worry about me, I can do science experiments at home. It's you we need to worry about!" Ema laughed. _I'm really touched that Kay thinks that my situation is worse than hers, but I really need to help her. She's talking nonsense._

"Kay, your situation is more important than Ema's. Ema will go into year five, and she'll be able to do science experiments again. But if Matthew continues to try and kill you then you mightn't live to see the day that it happens." Lana said. Kay's expression turned from sad to pure rage.

"I want to see the day that Ema can do science experiments in school again! I want to see the day that Ema becomes a forensic investigator! I want to live long enough to commit my first heist! I want to live long enough to become the second Yatagarasu!" Kay yelled to nobody in particular, angry tears spilling out of her eyes. Lana's ears pricked up at the last words.

"You're training to become the Yatagarasu?" Lana asked. Kay nodded.

"Wow! I've always admired the Yatagarasu. Maybe you can use the Yatagarasu tactics to your advantage? Maybe you can take Matthew's torture tools or something from his house in retaliation? After all, that would benefit the world." Lana suggested. Kay shook her head.

"No, that's too simple. I want to commit my first heist in a large place. Somewhere that I'll be able to show the evidence to the world and show just what that place really is." Kay explained. Lana nodded her head.

"Well, wherever you decide to commit your heist, I wish you good luck. Now, if you ever need assistance from the police, you know where to find me. I suggest you go to your dad now. I think Byrne will be getting very worried." Lana said, and gave a small chuckle at Kay startled expression.

"Yes, I know who your father is. Practically everyone in the LAPD knows him." Lana smiled, and opened the door for Kay.

"Thank you for your time. See yaz Ema! Tomorrow we'll show Matthew just what he's messing with! See yaz!" Kay called, and ran to her house. Lana closed the door and shook her head. _That girl has got it bad. I don't care how rich she is. Bullying is bullying. I can't tell anyone though. I don't break promises even if it kills me._

**A/N- Sorry for the long update and the not up to standards chapter. It was just a fill-in chapter, because Lana will be needed later on. She'll feature quite heavily, but not as heavily as the Kay, Ema, Matthew and Miss Stone. I know that Lana wouldn't be that supportive of the Yatagarasu in the actual game, but I kinda needed Lana as an ally for Kay. All will become clear later on... *Mysteriously fades out***

**Anyway, I'm going to say the usual drill. You should know it by now. If you don't, it's this! *Fanfare* REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED! Hehe.**

**It's also come to my attention that I have not put a disclaimer on here. Well, here it is!  
I DO NOT OWN THE PHOENIX WRIGHT, APOLLO JUSTICE OR MILES EDGEWORTH SERIES. OR THE HIGURASHI SERIES FOR THAT MATTER. AND I DON'T OWN GO DIEGO GO, PEPPA PIG OR DORA THE EXPLORER. BUT, I DO OWN MATTHEW AND MISS STONE. WHY DO I OWN ALL THE EVIL CHARACTERS?**

**I'll be gone for a while as I'm going on holiday. So if no update comes as soon as you wish, you know the reason!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kay was very nervous as she walked home from Ema's house. _Lana was very nice and caring. Ema's lucky_ _to have such a nice sister. But then again, I'm lucky to have a dad. Very lucky._ But she was afraid that she had relayed too much to Lana, when they had only met that day. She knew that she had relayed lots to Ema, but Ema was something different. Ema was special. Ema was, well, _Ema_.

Kay was worried that Matthew was going to ambush her as she was walking home, and try to kill her once again. Kay's slow walk turned into a slow jog, then her slow jog turned into a run, then a sprint that could rival a motorcycle. A bead of sweat ran down Kay's forehead as she sprinted to her house.

When she arrived she was surprised to see that her dad's car wasn't parked in the driveway, yet Calisto and Uncle Badd's was. Kay was confused as she slipped the key out of her hair and unlocked the door. The house was silent apart from a few murmurs. Kay tentatively tiptoed into the living room. Gummy, Uncle Badd and Calisto were seated on the sofas, frowns marring their features and sadness in their eyes that she had never seen before.

"W-What happened? Why are you all so sad? Is it because of me? Was it- was it because I went to Ema's house without telling Daddy?" Kay asked worriedly, quickly changing her gaze between all three of the adults. Badd shook his head somberly. Kay breathed out in relief.

"No, Kay. I… I don't want… to have to tell you this. But… I should. Kay… Byrne was… attacked. He was hit… with a sniper rifle. We don't know… who did it." Badd said sadly.

Kay's insides churned as images of her father flashed into her mind, images of her father lying still in a pool of his own blood, not moving an inch. Warm blood was pouring out of his mouth, his eyes wide open, a look of shock etched on his cold, lifeless face. Images of her father slumped over a bloodied chair, blood gushing out of his chest, staining his clothes a deep red, creating a pool of blood underneath. A hole was placed right where his heart was, and the blood kept on gushing out.

Kay screamed in horror and collapsed, clutching her head and wailing. _No, no, NO! This can't be happening. First I was nearly killed, but that's nothing in comparison! I can't live without my dad!_

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I went to Ema's house. If I didn't go then maybe… MAYBE I COULD'VE SAVED DADDY!" Kay burst into a new fit of tears. Gumshoe ran up to the little girl and put her on his lap. Kay sobbed louder.

"Kay, Mr. Faraday's not been killed. He's just been attacked. He's at the Hotti Clinic, so we can go visit him. It's not your fault either. Byrne was attacked at 5, when you were at Ema's house. But he was attacked thirty miles away from here! There was no way you could've gone that far! So no need to feel responsible!" Gumshoe rubbed Kay's shoulder. Kay sniffled, and then a look of determination spread over Kay's face. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Did you see the person? Catch a glimpse maybe? Anything?" Kay asked fiercely. Calisto spoke up.

"Well, I did see something. I could tell that the shooter was woman, because of her chest. She had a black trenchcoat on, and seemed to be wearing high heels." Calisto explained. Kay nodded, and stood up. She put her boots back on, and opened the front door.

"Where are you going?" Badd asked.

"I'm going to see Daddy." Kay answered simply. The adults all got up and followed Kay out of the door. The group went into Badd's car, Badd and Calisto sitting at the front, Gumshoe and Kay sitting at the back.

Finally they arrived at Hotti Clinic. They entered the building, and their eyes were hit by pure white. It took a little time for their eyes to adjust.

"Hmm, hmm. What can I do for you today, hmm?" A man said out of nowhere. The group whipped round to look at a weird man. He had a tuft of pink hair at the top of his head, and he was itching himself constantly in quite disgusting places. He was missing a few teeth, and the ones that remained were as rotten as hell. He had a stethoscope hanging from his neck.

"We were…umm… looking for Director Hotti." Kay mumbled, and nervously looked at the strange man in front of her. He now looked like he was twisting dials, which looked rather creepy.

"I'm Director Hotti, hmm, yes. My my, you are a pretty one, hmm? You could do with some shaping, hmm, here and there, hmm hmm." 'Director Hotti' said, gesturing to different places on Kay. Kay looked rather freaked out, and she nervously hid behind Gumshoe. 'Director Hotti' then saw Calisto, and edged up close to her.

"Hmm, hmm, what a pretty one you are, hmm, hmm. Tell you what, you can become my patient any day, hmm, hmm." The creepy weirdo said, well, creepily. He extended a hand towards Calisto, but she wasn't having any of it. She karate chopped him in the head, and 'Director Hotti' stumbled back in pain. Calisto winked at Kay, and a grin spread over Kay's face. Suddenly a nurse appeared behind 'Director Hotti' and steered him towards the patient's section.

"Ah! Mr. Vert! You should be in your room. You have had enough time out here, it's not good for your health, or anybody else's, for that matter…" The nurse trailed off. A couple of minutes later she returned. Her black hair was done up into a some weird squares, and her uniform was pristine. She gave the aura of a very hardworking woman.

"Ms. Teneiro at your service. How can I help you?" Ms. Teneiro said. Kay glanced up at the woman, a look of recognition on her face.

"I remember you! You're the flight attendant on the aeroplane with the teddies and the colourful suitcases!" Kay said. Ms. Teneiro had a look of confusion on her face, but then she gave a recognizing 'Oh!' and gave a tinkling laugh.

"Ah, I'm afraid you've got the wrong Teneiro. I'm Katrina Teneiro, the younger sister. Pleased to meet you." Ms. Teneiro explained, and shook Kay's hand.

"Can we go see Daddy please? He's been shot." Kay asked.

"There's only one man in here who's been shot. Come this way, and you'll find him. He's currently in a coma, but he can still hear you and feel you. Try to be brave, maybe share some stories about your school?" Ms. Teneiro said, and beckoned them to follow her. _Ha, no way am I telling Daddy about school whilst he's in a coma._

When they got to Byrne's room Ms. Teneiro left, giving the group some private time. Kay was the first to enter the room, and what she saw made her knees buckle. Her father was lying on the bed, his faint breathing the only sign of his life still in this world. Different pipes and wires were attached to the man, mostly on his chest, where the bullet that nearly took the man's life once resided. The hole was approximately 1 inch, and had gone straight through his body. It was a miracle the man was still alive.

Kay slowly approached her father, and held his hand. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Daddy, wake up. Please, Daddy. I need you to wake up. I need you to wake up. I need you to wake up." Kay grabbed his hand more firmly, and shut her eyes and repeated the same sentence over and over again, like a mantra. _If I chant like there's no tomorrow, maybe Daddy will wake up! I need you to wake up, I need you to wake up, I need you to wake up, I need you to wake up, I need you to wake up…_

"Kay… why don't you tell Mr. Faraday about… your school… like Ms. Teneiro suggested?" Badd suggested. More tears formed in Kay's eyes at the mention of school. Gumshoe spotted this, and remembered a conversation between him and Kay about school.

_"So then I was tied to a pole by that jerk and then they gave me a Chinese burn. Then they beat me up and left me there. I lost a tooth, see!" Kay explained, and showed Gumshoe her missing tooth. Gumshoe looked in horror at the gap. How much had this girl endured in one day?_

"Nah, school's boring. How about you tell Mr. Faraday about your visit to Ema's house?" Gumshoe suggested. Gumshoe was unaware of the reason that she went to Ema's house, so he was confused when Kay didn't have a smile on her face. _I've got to think of something, fast! Er, what do best friends do at each other's houses?_ But Kay couldn't think of anything, so she just kept repeating her mantra. Gumshoe opened his mouth to suggest something else, but Calisto tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kay needs to be left to her own devices. She's suffering, physically and emotionally. Don't tell me you didn't notice her bruises when you babysat her the other day. Just let her be." Calisto whispered, in response to Gumshoe's startled look at her knowledge of Kay's pain. Gumshoe nodded, and the three adults sat down on the chairs as Kay repeated her mantra, sobbing silently.

**A/N- Yeah, I know. A very long time since I last updated. I've just been really busy these past few weeks. I've been ill, I've had to go to weddings, I've been on holiday, the like. So sorry! I need to set a schedule!**

**I admit, Kay was a bit OOC, but I had to make her like that, to show all the pain that she's suffering. It's just too hard to bear for her, you know? **

**I was considering making Byrne die, but then Kay would lose her only living relative. Yep, I'm making it out to be that her mother died.**

**Once again, reviews please! They are welcome on my doorstep, like packages containing birthday presents. And check out my poll please!**

**And I'm sorry for bringing 'Director Hotti' into this story. Well, Mr. Vert.**

**Yeah, and I changed the story to a T. It's pretty dark.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kay flopped down on her bed. She was tired. Not sleepy tired, she had enough sleep last night. No, she was just tired. Tired of her life at Greenfield Primary. Ever since enrolling there, a whirlwind of misfortune has hit her. First she was shunned for not knowing a name, then she was beaten up savagely, then after that she and Ema were banned from science experiments because they got the method right, and next up was when she was nearly killed, and then her father being shot was the final straw. She had lost the energy to cry though. Crying was futile. It doesn't help you at all, apart from being a source of water when you're in the desert. She just sat there, thinking. Thinking about how to stop this endless charade.

Kay got up from her bed and walked over to her chest of drawers. She opened the top draw and rummaged through her belongings until she found what she was looking for.

Kay looked at her homemade Yatagarasu badge. She stared at it, running her finger across the gold painted grooves. The Yatagarasu symbol was truly a magnificent one. For Kay, it was a symbol of honour, of justice, of equality, of truth. Then she looked at her entrance confirmation for Greenfield Primary. She had kept it for sentimental purposes, but now she just wanted to rip it into tiny little shreds.

She caught sight of the Greenfield Primary logo in the top corner of the paper. It showed a four-leaf clover inside each third of the peace symbol. Kay scoffed. Four-leaf clovers mean good luck, so good luck and peace? _Ha, don't make me laugh_. That school was anything but.

Kay suddenly had an idea. She got out a pencil and a piece of paper and started drawing. Her pencil quickly ran across the paper as her idea was formed.

_~5 minutes later~_

Kay felt a kind of pride in her work. It wasn't the pride that she usually felt when she completed a drawing though. It was a kind of pride that she had never felt before. She held her picture up. It was a picture of a bloodied knife surrounded by fire. Two words were next to the picture.

_Greenfield Primary_

Kay hid the picture in her draw and went downstairs. Gumshoe was taking care of her until Byrne was discharged from hospital. Her temporary guardian was currently watching a comedy program.

"What're you watching Gummy?" Kay asked as the TV laughed, and Gumshoe laughed along with it, smacking his hand against his leg.

"It's a program called _Tom and Jerry_. It's about a cat and a mouse that are always feuding. You should watch it!" Gumshoe said, and offered her a seat. Kay took it and stared at the screen. The mouse was hitting the cat over the head with the mallet, and the cat was getting severely beaten up. Kay felt sorry for the poor cat, but she couldn't help but laugh. As soon as the laugh left her mouth she felt just that tiny bit better knowing that she was still capable of laughing. They sat there for ages, just watching the same program over and over again, until Gumshoe's stomach rumbled slightly.

"Hey pal, shall we order out today? I don't want you to cook, and the only thing I know how to cook is instant noodles pal, believe it or not. And I don't want you having to have my eating menu pal! Plus, Mr. Badd said that I could use his credit card to pay for food and stuff, pal." Gumshoe laughed, picking up his cellphone. Kay nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! Could we have pizza please?" Kay asked. Gumshoe nodded and phoned the pizza place. He ordered the pizza then put the phone down.

"What were you doing upstairs then?" Gumshoe asked.

"I was just drawing and looking at my badge." Kay answered. She hadn't told any lies whatsoever, and she hadn't told Gumshoe about her crying, or the details of her picture. Gumshoe nodded, and then announced that he needed the bathroom. He left Kay to watch TV, and went to the bathroom. Kay looked at the screen. Tom, the cat, was currently beating up Jerry, the mouse. That reminded Kay of her situation at school. The big bully ganging up on the littlest one around. Kay found herself mentally cheering on Jerry, and then he turned the tables around by stealing Tom's milk bowl and hammer. The episode ended with Tom waving a white flag, and Jerry eating cheese in his mouse hole.

That episode gave Kay an idea. An idea that could go two ways. It could either turn out marvelously, or turn into a horrible disaster. The young girl got up from her seat and made her way into the 'Heisting Room'.

* * *

Gumshoe exited the toilet and stretched his arms. He saw that Kay's bedroom door was open, and decided to take a look. He didn't particularly want to invade her personal space, but her room might contain some clues as to her bullying situation.

She had a calendar with those characters from that creepy anime she watches. _Higurashi, I think it's called_. This month, June, had the picture of the killer green haired twin. _Shion Sonozaki, I think_.

He came across a chest of drawers, and opened the top draw. Kay had many keepsakes and knickknacks in this draw, such as a blue scarf and a drawing of flames surrounding a bloodied knife… wait what?

Gumshoe picked up the paper, his curiosity piqued as he stared at it. The bloodied knife was drawn out with precision, the silver blade expertly coloured, with a white shine covering the length. The knife was covered in dark red blood, the blood dripping creepily. Flames surrounded the creepy knife, creating an altogether creepy image. Next to the image were the words 'Greenfield Primary'.

Gumshoe stared at the paper in horror. _So this is what Kay thinks of school! Well, her dad's in a coma, and I'm looking after her, so it's my responsibility to get to the bottom of this_. The not-so-bright detective shoved the paper in one of his massive pockets, and went downstairs. He may be intellectually dim, but when it came to emotions, he was one of the brightest bulbs to ever roam the earth.

* * *

Kay pressed the switch, and the dark room was lit up to reveal a table, and a kind of cinema screen. She strode up to the cinema screen, thus positioning herself in front of the table. Kay clapped her hands, and the room became dark once more. The cinema screen wall went further back to reveal a board full of Yatagarsu newspaper clippings, save for the picture that Kay drew yesterday. _Yesterday. A lot's happened to me in these past two days. It feels like the torture has lasted for an eternity_.

The room went dark once more, but the cinema screen lit it up. The little girl looked at the cinema screen, which now displayed blueprints detailing how they were going to strike Bluecorp. Kay looked at them, focusing on every little detail, such as the time the calling card was placed, where everyone met, where the security guards were, what time everyone left, the route to the 'Secrets Room' and so forth.

When Kay felt that she had focused enough on the blueprint, she clapped once again, and the room reverted to its former position. _At least us Faradays have at least one thing that other people can't do. Opening the secret compartment of the 'Heisting Room'_. Kay chuckled, turned off the lights, and went back to the living room, just in time for Higurashi.

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait! School's started up again, so updates will probably only occur at the weekend. I'll be working on the chapters in the week, and more likely than not, posting them on the weekend.**

**Yeah, Gumshoe's so poor that Badd gave him his credit card! I've always thought that Gumshoe would be good with talking about emotions, being the big teddy bear that he is! So... reviews are welcome! **


End file.
